


Вода под мостом

by tikosleep



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Gen, Gun Violence, Injury, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tikosleep/pseuds/tikosleep
Summary: Коннор и Гэвин преследовали преступника в промышленном районе, и погоня обернулась неожиданными трудностями.





	Вода под мостом

Гэвин вылетел на Шефер-роуд со всего разгона и еле увернулся от резко затормозившего такси. Проигнорировал красный свет, перебежал проезжую часть, не смотря по сторонам, и поискал глазами знакомый силуэт. В конце квартала заметил искомый серый пиджак с голубым треугольником и помчался туда. Прохожих было мало, сильный холодный ливень закончился буквально полчаса назад, и тротуар и дорога блестели от воды и большей частью утонули в неглубоких лужах. Бежать было скользко и мокро, вода давно залилась в ботинки, джинсы вымокли по колено.

Гэвин едва не потерял равновесие из-за разъехавшихся ног на очередном повороте и свернул в проулок, ведущий вглубь квартала, где скрылся андроид-правонарушитель и преследовавший его Коннор. Удержал себя от падения за стену, с удвоенной прытью залавировал между различным мусором и скоро оказался по ту сторону узкого загроможденного пространства. Огляделся и увидел слева на фоне грязных серых зданий две удаляющиеся фигуры. Андроиды не думали сбавлять скорость, наоборот, они словно с каждой секундой набирали её. Бежать становилось трудно, легкие горели, а ноги сделались ватными и тяжелыми, но Гэвин заставил себя прибавить ходу. Он знал этот район достаточно хорошо: здесь ещё работающие фабрики соседствовали с заброшками, промышленными и жилыми, и впереди по маршруту были лишь два наглухо закрытых здания и глубокий и широкий желоб ливневой канализации, отсекавший один район от другого. Бежать оттуда было некуда, и всё должно было кончиться, как только беглец достигнет водного препятствия. Со своей позиции Гэвин видел, как Коннор буквально наступал преступнику на пятки, хотя до них ему самому было без малого метров двести по разбитому асфальту. Убегавший андроид забежал на парковку для грузовой техники между двумя зданиями, сделал отчаянный рывок вперед и вправо, затем сразу влево, запетляв. Очевидно, правильно оценил свое безнадежное положение и рванул прямо к желобу. Коннор, который ловко маневрировал следом, как охотничья собака за зайцем, чуть не поймал его за рукав затертой темной спецовки, но поехал по грязи на развороте и ухватил воздух. Гэвин затормозил и достал пистолет. Поднятые брызги плеснули в лицо, но он отер их рукой и прицелился. Беглец резко менял направление и то и дело пригибался на ходу, а играющий с ним в догонялки Коннор постоянно попадал на мушку. Гэвин выстрелил навскидку, громкий хлопок эхом отразился от пустующих зданий и заставил всех троих вздрогнуть. Пуля пролетела над вовремя упавшим на четвереньки андроидом и чиркнула Коннора по плечу, выбив синие капли и заставив замешкаться.

— Черт возьми! — выругался Гэвин и сунул пистолет обратно в кобуру.

Преступник выпрямился и бросился прочь, Коннор побежал следом, а Гэвин взял курс наперерез. Спустя пару секунд они столкнулись и кубарем покатились по мокрой земле. В короткой драке отвоевать превосходство не получилось, Гэвина придавило под двумя телами, поясную кобуру с силой дернули вверх и вырвали табельное оружие. Рядом с правым ухом оглушительно грохнуло, на затылок плеснуло теплым и вязким, и мелкие выбитые из асфальта камешки ударили в ободранное о грубое дорожное покрытие лицо. Вес, удерживавший внизу, ушел со спины, наполовину оглохший Гэвин вскочил на ноги и увидел убегавшего с его оружием андроида. Коннор отставал на пару шагов, и в тусклом осеннем свете синее пятно с левого бока на его сером пиджаке и белой рубашке было невероятно ярким.

Оба андроида мчались к ливневому желобу, не сбавляя скорости, и Гэвин поспешил за ними после секунды нерешительной заминки. Ограда из металлической сетки, отделявшая желоб от парковки давно проржавела и местами была порядком погнута. Некоторые секции наклонились вовне под значительным углом, но все вместе исправно держались. Преступник, очевидно, решил использовать одну из таких секций как небольшой трамплин, уверенно направился к ней, круто взбежал и мощным движением прыгнул вперед. Человеку бы такой прыжок не удался, но машинный расчет не подвел, и через мгновение пять метров заключенной в бетон воды остались позади, андроид поймал верх ограды на другой стороне, перевалился и приземлился, кувырком через плечо погасив инерцию. Но еще до того, как он выпрямился, Коннор прыгнул следом. В следующую секунду раздался выстрел, и Коннор буквально остановился в середине прыжка. Кинетическая энергия от крупнокалиберной пули сбила его идеальную дугу, он не долетел с метр и упал вниз, в воду.

Следующий выстрел заставил уже Гэвина вскрикнуть от боли в плече и отшатнуться. На той стороне андроид вскочил на ноги и, значительно прихрамывая, побежал прочь. Гэвин стиснул зубы, зажал рану покрепче и подбежал к ограде. Коннор барахтался в мутной воде внизу, и надежды на то, что он быстро выберется, не было. Перепрыгнуть желоб не представлялось возможным, но зато не так далеко вправо за брошенным заводом находился мост для надводного перехода трубопровода. Конструкция выглядела устойчивой и вполне могла бы выдержать вес взрослого человека. Если бы Гэвин поторопился перебраться по ней, то, с учетом хромоты беглеца, оставался небольшой шанс на успешную погоню. Но, даже останься он на этой стороне, преступник бы не ушел далеко: пока они бегали по парковке, Коннор, наверняка, успел отправить все координаты и подробности ближайшим патрулям. Дальше по маршруту не было никаких укрытий и возможностей свернуть, дорога вела к пустым закрытым докам, где несколько офицеров вполне справятся с огнем на поражение. При мысли о том, что андроид будет ответно отстреливаться из его табельного оружия, Гэвин почувствовал прилив негодования и злости. Боль отступила на второй план, и всё внимание переключилось на непростую задачу перелезть через сетку, поймать равновесие на узком бортике и не упасть в воду.

Держаться за сетку только одной рукой было неудобно, пальцы резало ржавой проволокой, но фокус внимания сошелся до моста, и расстояние быстро сокращалось. Гэвин только раз кинул взгляд вниз на неумолимо утекавшую вперед воду и Коннора, который уцепился за стык уклонных бетонных плит, но не находил достаточной опоры, чтобы преодолеть расстояние до верха. Гэвина не интересовало, как андроид будет решать эту задачу, тем более что Коннор не торопился звать на помощь и не отвлекал от цели. Он достиг моста и попытался взобраться на него, не сильно нагружая раненную правую руку, но почти сорвался, когда закинутая на ближайшую трубу нога предательски соскользнула. Третья попытка увенчалась успехом, и Гэвин растянулся на трубах на животе. Вставать на ноги было опасно, и пришлось продвигаться вперед ползком. Он добрался до середины и оглянулся на Коннора. Тот оставался в том же положении, вода доходила ему до середины груди и не грозила сбить с ног, однако общая неподвижность настораживала. Гэвин собирался отвернуться и ползти дальше, когда течение оторвало Коннора от стены и медленно потащило за собой. Коннор слабо сопротивлялся, но удержать голову над водой не мог и, то и дело, полностью погружался. Гэвин не отрывал взгляд от тонущего так беспомощно андроида. Поток вынес его на середину желоба, в самое глубокое место, и лишил последней возможности ухватиться за стены. С каждой секундой Коннор всё меньше сопротивлялся и всё дольше оставался под водой. Гэвин не выдержал и неожиданно для себя крикнул:

— Коннор! Вбок плыви!

Коннор не ответил, продолжая тонуть всё так же молча. Его дотащило почти до моста для трубопровода, и, без сомнений, несло бы дальше, пока окончательно не утопило. Гэвин повиновался секундному порыву, не дал себе задуматься, сел и прыгнул вниз, в мутную воду. Удар ногами с трех метров оказался немного болезненным, но это померкло по сравнению с тем ужасом, который охватил его, когда ледяная вода промочила одежду и залилась в рот и нос. Он достал ногами до дна, оттолкнулся от него со всех сил и вынырнул на поверхность как раз вовремя, чтобы столкнуться с Коннором. Гэвин схватил слабо барахтающегося андроида за плечи, и на этот раз под воду они ушли вдвоем. Рану на руке обожгло болью, паника стала практически невыносимой, но Гэвин не позволил течению и тяжелому телу перевернуть себя, и оттолкнулся от дна в, как он надеялся, сторону берега. Бетон пошел под верхний уклон, и со следующим рывком вперед Гэвин, наконец, смог нормально вдохнуть без боязни захлебнуться. Намытый мусор путался в ногах, мешался, от холода свело мышцы, зубы стучали и голова кружилась. Коннор слабо цеплялся за куртку, был как мертвый груз в руках, хотелось отпустить его и просто выбраться отсюда. Вместо этого Гэвин забрался повыше, насколько смог, и нащупал пальцами стыки в откосе. Ему повезло встать так, чтобы Коннор, оказавшийся между ним и стеной, упирался под тягой течения не в больную руку и держался частично над водой.

— Коннор! — позвал Гэвин.— Коннор! Включайся обратно, жестянка!

Коннор в ответ издал задушенный хрип, и даже сквозь шум потока было слышно скрежещущее жужжание, исходящее у него изнутри. Гэвин не мог видеть пулевые раны, но понять, что случилось, не составило труда. Вода залилась внутрь пробитого корпуса и, судя по звукам, которые Коннор выдавливал из себя заместо человеческого ответа, задето было искусственное легкое, а система вентиляции разогнала воду по электронным внутренностям. Как только эта мысль посетила Гэвина, он чуть не разжал хватку из опасения, что машину может замкнуть, и его ударит током. Но Коннор стал сам оседать под воду, диод мигал сплошным красным, и глаза закрывались. Гэвин вытянул его обратно и боднул головой под подбородок, боясь отпустить руки.

— Коннор, не спать! Подъем!

Коннор с трудом сфокусировал взгляд из-под мокрой челки и зажмурился. Красный отсвет разбавился желтым, андроид открыл глаза и прохрипел неразборчиво:

— Я зд-с-, д-дет-кт-в Р-д.

— Нужно выбираться отсюда, — облегченно выдохнул Гэвин и запрокинул голову. Руки он не разжал, сейчас они оба держались друг за друга. — Ты вызвал службы?

— Да. Есл- вы п-дс-д-те, я в-тащ- н-с, — Коннор развернулся и осмотрел недосягаемый из их положения бортик над головой.

Гэвин выплюнул ответ вместе с водой, которой его слегка захлестнуло:

— Ты, должно быть, весишь тонну, жестянка, меня утопит!

— Я н- дожд-сь сп-с-тел-й, — отрезал Коннор, мигая красным диодом так быстро, что в глазах зарябило.

Гэвин знал, что и его самого ждет пневмония в лучшем случае, если он останется в ледяной воде ещё на несколько минут.

— Я постараюсь стоять ровно, лезь мне на плечи, только аккуратно.

— Вы р-не-ы, — констатировал Коннор, задержавшись взглядом на разорванном рукаве куртки.

— Переживу, лезь уже! Я себе всё отморозил.

Гэвин еле распрямил скрюченные от холода пальцы, отпустил откос и отодвинулся, чтобы освободить место. Ему казалось, что онемели не только мышцы, но и все внутренности. Коннор переместился в воде, сбив клочья грязной пены и мусора, который прибило к ним течением. Гэвин покрепче уперся ногами в дно, развернулся боком и прижался к бетону, когда Коннор зашел ему за спину. Андроид двигался медленно и дергано, хоть и держался за чужие руки осторожно, и закрадывалось подозрение, что тот находится на грани аварийного отключения.

— Живей, Коннор, хватит прицеливаться.

Нахождение в воде сгладило переход, но все равно было ошеломительно тяжело, когда вес всей машины пришелся сперва на полусогнутую ногу, а затем на спину и шею. У Гэвина едва не подкосились ноги, и только то, что груз исчез буквально за пару секунд, не дало ему упасть и захлебнуться. Стоило распрямиться, как нос уперся в чужие ботинки.

— Хвата-т-с-, д-тек-ив, — раздалось сверху.

Гэвин, недолго думая, ухватил Коннора за правую ногу и понадеялся, что подъем закончится быстро, потому что мокрая джинса скользила под ладонями и кисти слушались плохо. Сырой бетон полз под ботинками: помогать, а не мешать, упираясь в него ногами, было сложно. Медленно, но верно, Коннор вытягивал их обоих на бортик, и, как только его край попал в пределы досягаемости, Гэвин отпустил андроида и самостоятельно взобрался туда. Пространство было очень узким, лечь бы там не получилось, да и сидеть можно было условно. Чтобы оказаться в безопасности от повторного падения в воду, требовалось перебраться через ограду. Андроид сделал те же выводы и полез по сетке, но его пришлось снова подсадить, и он совсем не ловко перевалился через ограду и упал на асфальт погрузочной площадки закрытой фабрики. Гэвину справиться с препятствием удалось не сразу, ограда кренилась под весом, руки путались в ячейках, а раненое плечо простреливало болью. Приземление по другую сторону было неуклюжим, и колени загудели от удара об землю. Гэвин сел и замер, не шевелясь и силясь унять тяжелое дыхание и крупную дрожь. По-осеннему пронизывающий ветер выстудил последнее тепло из мокрой одежды. Коннор, растянувшийся рядом, тоже дрожал, даже скорей вибрировал, и на ощупь был как ледышка. Внутри у него что-то шумело, и звук напоминал неисправный кулер, у которого заело лопасти. Тириум смылся с рубашки и пиджака, о ранении напоминала рваная ткань, и, насколько всё плохо, оценить не получалось.

— Эй, жестянка, — Гэвин потормошил Коннора за плечо, впрочем, не особо сильно.

Коннор приоткрыл глаза и собирался что-то сказать, но зашелся в приступе надрывного кашля. Если бы у него были настоящие живые легкие, то через минуту такой надсадности он бы выплевывал кровь. Но Коннор выплевывал только мутную воду вперемешку с синими прожилками тириума, и с каждым скручивающим его спазмом жидкости становилось всё меньше. Гэвин поостерегся перемещать андроида и достал из кармана чудом не выпавший мобильник. Водонепроницаемый корпус уберег аппарат от поломки, но сенсор с трудом реагировал на холодные пальцы. Гэвин нашел экстренные контакты, позвонил, коротко представился и с нажимом поинтересовался, где помощь.

— Сэр, скорая в пути, ожидайте, — невозмутимо ответила диспетчер.

— А техники?

— Сэр, есть поврежденный андроид?

— Да, три пулевых, — Гэвин с трудом унял дрожь, чтобы не стучать зубами в микрофон, и продолжил: — Диод постоянно красный, система вентиляции отказывает.

— Перенаправляю вызов. Ожидайте, я переключу вас на службу техпомощи.

Гэвин наклонился ближе к Коннору, который практически перестал кашлять и только часто опадал грудной клеткой, совсем как человек с гипервентиляцией. Одной рукой удерживая телефон, он оторвал пуговицы от рубашки, чтобы не утруждать себя расстегиванием, и осмотрел пулевые отверстия.

— Служба техпомощи на связи. К вам направляется группа. Андроид в сознании? Может подключиться к нашей линии?

— Не знаю я! — буркнул Гэвин и постучал Коннора по плечу. — Коннор, ты меня слышишь?

Коннор никак не отреагировал, и Гэвин переключился обратно на диспетчера.

— Нет, не дозваться. Диод красный, но стабильно, — повторил Гэвин и потыкал в пробоины. — Его подстрелили трижды. Одно по касательной в руку, легкое. Второе в левый бок, выше пояса. Третье в нижнюю грудную панель. Последнее, похоже, пробило легкое, потом он упал в воду. Жестянка хрипит так, словно внутри все отваливается.

Он оттянул пальцем пластик и заглянул в мешанину проводов, отмытых от натекшего тириума водой. Включил видеозапись, чтобы техник мог сам оценить объем ущерба.

— Он удалил воду из легких?

— Он сперва не кашлял. Когда выбрались из воды, начал. Что-то выплюнул.

— Техники подъедут через двенадцать минут, ждите. Ничего не делайте до их появления. Вода попала в вентиляционную систему через пробоину в корпусе, и мелкодисперсную водную пыль разогнало по всем системам. Скорей всего, он отключил или изолировал часть поврежденных систем, но из-за распределения нагрузки сейчас близок к аварийному отключению.

Гэвин убрал руки и неуверенно поинтересовался:

— Меня может током стукнуть от него?

Получив отрицательный ответ, он завершил вызов и уселся на мокрый асфальт поближе к Коннору. Со стороны желоба раздалось несколько отдаленных выстрелов, на что Гэвин вскинулся и вслушался. Насчитал пять и решил, что офицеры справились с убежавшим от него преступником. Время тянулось в молчании, постепенно от Коннора приятно потянуло теплом как от печки, он перестал часто и мелко вентилировать, диод переключился на желтый. Гэвин устало выдохнул.

— Продышался, жестянка? — спросил он у пришедшего в себя андроида.

— Да, я удалил большую часть воды кашлем и прогревом, — голос был сиплым, но не сбоящим, и не прерывался хрипами.

— Техники сунут тебя в чан с рисом, будешь как новый, — пробормотал Гэвин, потом подумал и добавил: — Живучий же ты ублюдок.

Коннор задумался, повернул голову, как будто прислушиваясь, но попытки встать или поменять положение на земле не сделал.

— Скорей в силикагель.

— Что? — Гэвин встрепенулся и заставил себя сосредоточиться.

— В силикагель, — Коннор перевел дыхание. — Он используется для адсорбции влаги.

Минуту они провели в тишине, нарушаемой исходящим от андроида низким гулом и слабой вибрацией. Гэвин с трудом переместился, чтобы, пусть и неудобно, но сесть на пятки и не отморозить себе всё окончательно. Ветер перестал ощущаться, пришло почти приятное онемение, мир слабо покачивался в такт сердцебиению, и только правая рука обжигающе горела.

По небу тянулись тяжелые серые тучи, укутывая тусклый и пустой в этой части город. Всё размывалось и истончалось, и, казалось, можно упасть в никуда, стоит лишь закрыть глаза. Гэвин начал засыпать, когда из болезненной гармонии с окружением его вырвал чужой голос.

— У вас гипотермия.

— Ага, — неосознанно согласился он и удивленно поглядел на Коннора.

На мокром асфальте отражались желто-красные всполохи.

— У андроидов тоже бывает гипотермия?

Ответа он, впрочем, не ждал и не слушал. Совсем близко послышался шум машин, и Гэвин посмотрел на подъехавшую к ним скорую и техпомощь в некотором оцепенении, пытаясь отличить между собой похожие автомобили. В его мироощущении определенно что-то скривилось, треснуло, но он никак не мог понять, что.

Сквозь дымку адреналинового истощения, переохлаждение и свинцовую усталость Гэвин ощущал, как утекает, словно вода под мостом, часть его жизни и убеждений.


End file.
